


Ex's and Oh's

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fake Dating, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Alex and Kelly are friends that have been pining over each other for months. When someone comes back into Alex's life, they are thrown together in a most unconventional way.  That's right, fake dating! Will it lead to love? or Will it blow up in their faces?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	1. Case of the Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> I am coming yet again with another Dansen story. This was given as a prompt or challenge on Twitter for Alex and Kelly to fake date.
> 
> I hope I will do this story some justice!
> 
> On to the story.

Alex watched from across the bar as Kelly laughed at something Nia had said, it had been a month since the younger Olsen had come to National City, and she had already made a name for herself among the Superfamily. When Alex first laid eyes on Kelly in the hospital, she was already quite taken with Kelly, and it was embarrassing when she couldn’t even remember her name. They had spent time together outside of their friends and with each other. And Alex knew for a fact that she was more than taken with Kelly. Alex wanted to be with her in a romantic sense, but she did not know how to make the first move, and Kelly had yet to make the first move, either. So, here she was now sitting at the bar watching the woman she liked laugh at something Nia had said.

Alex had wanted to be the one to make Kelly laugh like that, her laugh was like music to her ears, and she wished that she was the one making her laugh.

“Hey, Danvers. Long time no see,” Maggie noticed her ex sitting at the bar having a beer. It had been three years since they’ve talked to each other, but it was good to see her.

Alex coughed as she saw Maggie and a woman, she did not know approach her at the bar. Of all the bars in National City, Maggie Sawyer had to come swaggering into hers.

“Maggie, hi. I didn’t know you were back in National City,” Alex tried not to seem surprised that her ex-fiancée was back in National City.

Maggie smiled, “I’m here for an interview with NCPD. I was offered the job of captain, and I figured it would be loads better than Metropolis. Are you still at the FBI?” She asked, making small talk, even if it was weird seeing Alex again.

“Uh, yeah. I am now the director, and I love it,” Alex replied.

“That’s good to hear. I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Noelia. Noelia, this is Alex,” Maggie introduced her girlfriend to her ex-fiancée.

Alex smiled politely, “It’s nice to meet you, Noelia. Welcome to National City,” She was the bigger woman and shook her hand.

Noelia gave Alex a charming smile, Maggie had told her all about her ex, “It’s nice to meet you, Alex. I’ve heard so much about you. I feel like I know you already,” She returned the handshake.

“Well, hopefully, I will get a chance to know you as well,” Alex let go of the other woman’s hand and prayed to whoever was listening that something extranormal had popped up.

Kelly watched from the other side of the bar as Alex was chatting with two women. She watched Alex’s body language and saw that she was a little uncomfortable with the situation. Kelly tried not to let her jealousy get the best of her, but it was hard. So, she decided to rescue Alex and sate her curiosity about the other women.

“I’ll be right back, Alex looks like she needs some help,” Kelly told Nia.

Nia smirked, “It’s the perfect opportunity, go get her tiger,” She cheered her friend on. Nia had gotten tired of Kelly pining over Alex, and not doing anything about it. Hopefully, this would give Kelly the courage to go after what she wanted. It also didn’t hurt that she had money riding on both Alex and Kelly, but she didn’t need to know that.

Alex watched out of the corner of her eye as Kelly made her way over, she was thankful to see the other woman approaching, “Kelly, hey,” She greeted her crush.

Kelly smiled enigmatically, “Hi, Alex. Who are your friends?” She asked as she eyed the two women critically.

“Oh, uh, this is Maggie Sawyer and her girlfriend, Noelia. Maggie and Noelia, this is Kelly Olsen, my girlfriend,” Alex didn’t mean for that to come out, but she didn’t want to come off as pathetic to her ex. After all, she was supposed to have a girlfriend and a child, but a girlfriend would work better here.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you both. Alex has told me a lot about you, Maggie,” Kelly was polite and shook her hand. She was not sizing up the woman at all.

“Oh, girlfriend. It’s nice to meet you, Kelly. Are you James’ sister?” Maggie asked the woman in front of her. She was tall, well dressed, brown eyes, and brown hair. It was true that Alex had a type, and Kelly seemed to check all the boxes.

Kelly smiled, “Yes, I am his sister.”

“I guess Danvers women falling for Olsen’s run in the family,” Maggie stated jokingly.

Alex slipped her arm around Kelly’s waist, “Yeah, I guess Kara and I are alike in that way. Are you ready to get out of here, babe?” She asked Kelly, trying to sell that they were together.

Kelly tried not to swoon at Alex’s arm around her waist, “I’m ready when you are. We have an early day tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, Maggie and Noelia.”

“The pleasure was all ours, Kelly,” Noelia replied.

Kelly looked at Alex, “I’m ready to go. Let’s tell Nia good night, and we will see her tomorrow,” She didn’t want to leave her friend hanging or leave her alone. They did come together, and it would be rude.

Alex finished up her beer and placed some money on the bar, “We’ll see you around. It was good seeing you again, Maggie.” It was true, but it stung a little to see Maggie with someone else.

“Oh, since we are in town visiting. We should get together and catch up with each other. It would give us a chance to know each other’s significant others. I may like what I hear and decide to make National City my home again,” Maggie mentioned casually, there was something about Alex and Kelly that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Yeah, I would like that. Is that alright with you, Kelly?” Alex asked the other woman.

“I’m more than okay with that, honey bunny,” Kelly replied with the first name that came to mind. It sounded so bad, but she couldn’t think of another name.

Maggie cringed at the name; there was no way, Alex would consent to being called ‘honey bunny,’ “Is your number still the same?”

“Yeah. Let me know the time and place. Kelly and I will be there,” Alex didn’t wait for a reply as she and Kelly had walked away.

“Thank you for that. How did you know?” Alex asked once she was out of earshot from Maggie and her girlfriend.

Kelly saw Alex floundering and stepped in, “You looked like you needed help and as your friend. I decided to help. Now, your ex wants to have dinner with us,” She told Alex pointedly.

“I know, but I can always cancel. I wouldn’t want to put you in an awkward situation,” The last thing Alex wanted to do was put Kelly in an uncomfortable position, but this may work in her favor.

“Look, Alex. I’ve been in awkward situations before, and this will be a cakewalk. We’ll have to come up with a backstory and go from there. Besides, you may never see Maggie again,” She rubbed Alex’s arm gently.

Alex tried not to swoon at Kelly’s touch, “You’re right. I hope we can sell it, but I have one request.”

Kelly removed her hand from Alex’s arm, “What’s that?”

“Drop honey bunny. It’s cute, but it’s not me,” The nickname caused Alex to cringe.

“Noted. It looks like we are being watched. I think we should get Nia and go,” Kelly noticed out of the corner of her eye that they were being watched.

“Uh, yeah,” Alex agreed.

They grabbed Nia and left the bar. Both Alex and Kelly went their separate ways. Wondering what the hell they just got themselves into.


	2. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly try to come up with a story of how they met and got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> I decided to add another chapter since there was enough interest in it. Again, I don't know how often updates with happen. I hope you enjoy.

After Alex and Kelly dropped Nia off at home, they decided to go an all-night diner on Olympic. Neither one of the ladies wanted to leave the others company so, when Kelly proposed they get something to eat, Alex was quick to say yes. Now, they were sitting in the diner, having breakfast for dinner, and enjoying each other's company. And Alex had to admit that Kelly's laugh is her favorite sound in the world.

“So, I’ve been thinking. If I am pretending to be your girlfriend, then we will have to talk to everyone else about it. We can’t be the only ones selling it,” Kelly figured they needed to have all their bases covered to make their relationship believable.

Alex had no doubt that the others would have no problem helping them out with their story, “I know they will have our backs. If we get asked how we met, we can say that we met when James got shot. And then go from there, because it is where it all started,” They didn’t have to come up with some elaborate backstory.

“True. We don’t have to exaggerate that. Who asked who out for the first time?” Kelly asked.

Alex smirked, "I did, of course."

“Why does it have to be you? I could have asked you out,” Kelly questioned. She had been openly flirting with Alex in the beginning, but she was oblivious to the fact.

“Let me have my moment, okay? You could ask me out on our second date or something like that,” Alex didn’t want Kelly to steal her thunder.

Kelly relented, “Fine, you asked me out for our first date. I would say our social media should reflect our relationship. You know couples have each other all over their Instagram and Facebook Accounts.”

"We already have that covered. I think I have more pictures of you and us on my Instagram than anything else. Oh, we need a few pictures of us around my apartment. For show, of course," Alex already had a few pictures of her and Kelly on her refrigerator, but Kelly does not need to know that, at least not right now.

Kelly couldn't object to that, "That makes sense. How long are we going to sell us being in a relationship? Do we even know how long Maggie will be in town? And why is she in town?" She asked, trying to get the details about her visit.

Alex took a drink of her coffee, "Apparently, Maggie was offered the position of Captain at NCPD. So, she is here to see what they are offering, and if she likes it, then she and Noelia will be the newest addition to National City," She explained the gist of Maggie's visit. It was nothing to write home about or exciting for that matter.

“Are you okay with that? I mean having your ex back in National City?” Kelly wanted to test the water a little bit.

Alex sighed, “I am surprised. I guess I haven’t fully comprehended it, but ask me tomorrow, and I will have an answer.” She didn’t know how she felt, but it was something.

“I may not ask tomorrow, but I will test the temperature a little later. Are you okay with me coming to your rescue tonight?”

Alex had no qualms about Kelly rescuing her; it was much better than hell being unleashed on National City, "Yes. Thank you again for that. I was looking for anything to happen to get me out of that situation. You answered my call," She would be forever indebted to Kelly.

"Right place, right time, I guess. Thinking back, we do not have to come up with some grand plan. We stick with our story, and we tell them that we just started dating. That way, no one will have to lie, technically. We'll only have to sell it while Maggie and her girlfriend, Noelia, are here. So, you do not have to worry about trying to make anything believable. We got this," She offered Alex a calming smile.

“That we do,” Alex returned Kelly’s smile, she was more than a little smitten.

After finishing their meals, they left the diner the air around them had turned a little chilly, and Alex noticed that Kelly didn’t have a jacket on, so she took her jacket off and put it on Kelly’s shoulders.

Kelly was not expecting Alex to put her jacket on her shoulders, “Wha--?”

“You look chilly, so I thought I would give you my coat,” Alex cut Kelly off before she could ask. She saw this move in one of those movies that Kara made her watch. The person gives the other person their jacket so they wouldn’t be cold.

"Won't you be cold?" Kelly asked, noticing that Alex only had on a sweater.

“No, I am okay. You look like you need it more than me. What are your plans after leaving here?” Alex made small talk.

Kelly had no idea, “I will take a shower and get ready for work tomorrow. It’s going to be a long day. What about you? Do you have any plans?” She hoped that she did not come off as pathetic to Alex.

Alex was planless, “I will go home like you and watch television for a little bit and then go to bed.” She hoped that she did not sound pathetic.

"I was thinking, maybe one of these days, you can come over to my place, and we can watch movies and have dinner. I've been over to your apartment quite a few times, and it would be nice to return the favor," Kelly hoped that this would be the opening that she could use to get Alex’s attention.

Not one to seem as if she was over-eager, Alex thought about it for a moment, "I would like that. We don't have to worry about sisters stopping by unannounced," Kara had interrupted plenty of their nights.

"In Kara's defense, she is not aware that you and I are hanging out with each other," Kelly defended Kara.

“Of course, you would defend her,” Alex feigned offense.

Kelly laughed, “I would defend you too. I really enjoyed having breakfast for dinner with you. We should do it again sometime.” She offered.

“Yeah, I think we have to do it again soon,” Alex replied, just as her phone started to vibrate in her pocket.

“Are you going to get that?” Kelly asked, trying to ignore the buzzing.

Alex slipped her phone out of her pocket, “It’s a message from Maggie.”

Kelly resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “You better respond.”

Alex read the message.

_Maggie: Danvers, it was good seeing you tonight. Are you and Kelly available for dinner tomorrow?_

Alex looked at Kelly, “Maggie wants to know if we can have dinner with her and Noelia tomorrow.” She didn’t expect to hear from her ex so soon.

“She works fast,” Kelly joked, “I don’t have anything planned for tomorrow. What about you?”

"I'm free unless some pressing emergency comes up," Alex hoped that something did come up tomorrow.

“Then let her know we are available for dinner,” Kelly replied.

_Alex: we are free for dinner. Name the time and place, and we will be there._

_Maggie: k_

Alex slid her phone back in her pocket, "We are on for dinner. I told her to let me know the time and place, and we will be there. It looks like we are having dinner with my ex and her girlfriend. That's not going to be weird."

Kelly knew it was going to be weird, “I can analyze them if you want. It would make for good fun,” That’s a running joke with psychologists, people always think they are being analyzed.

Alex laughed, “Good one. I’m having a good time with you tonight. I don’t want it to end, but I know we both have an early day tomorrow.”

“I don’t want it to end either, but we will see each other again tomorrow night. So that is a plus," Kelly replied optimistically.

Alex couldn’t wait, “True. You have a good night and text me and let me know that you made it home,” She always told Kelly that.

“You too.”

They stood there for a beat, neither one making a move to leave. Alex wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss Kelly, but it was too much too soon, and she didn't want to freak her out. Little did she know that Kelly was fighting the same war she was inside.

"Uh yeah, this is me going," Kelly realized that she needed to make the first move. She gathered the courage to walk away, "Wait, your jacket," She removed the leather from her shoulders.

Alex shook her head, "You keep it. It looks better on you."

Kelly would give it back to Alex tomorrow, "I'll see you tomorrow," She finally walked away.

Alex watched as Kelly walked away before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. She didn’t notice that Kelly had looked back and watched her walk away. Alex thought to herself that they could pull off fake dating, but hoped that it would lead to real dating in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are going to have dinner with Maggie and Noelia. How is this going to go?
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so it's just getting started. Idk how often the updates will be since school starts back up for me tomorrow, and then there is work.
> 
> Feel free to drop by on Tumblr @dansen-on-air and come visit me on Twitter @ForeverNayanna
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


End file.
